The present invention relates to the field of ophthalmic solutions and especially to the aspects of preservative efficacy and comfort after prolonged use. These ophthalmic solutions have been used for some period of time and are available as over the counter products. Solutions that are used in direct contact with corneal tissue such as the delivery of an active pharmaceutical agent to the eye, or indirectly, such as the cleaning, conditioning or storage of devices that will come in contact with corneal tissue, such as contact lenses, there is a need to ensure that these solution do not introduce sources of bacterial or other microbial infection. Thus preservatives are included to reduce the viability of microbes in the solution and to lessen the chance of contamination of the solution by the user since many of the solutions are bought, opened, used, sealed and then reused.
State of the art preservative agents include polyhexamethylene biguanide (PHMB) POLYQUAD™, chlorhexidine and benzalkonium chloride, and the like, all of which at some concentration irritate corneal tissue and lead to user discomfort. Therefore, a solution that employs a given amount of a preservative agent, but which is made more effective by addition of an agent that is not a preservative agent would be desired.